Naomi's Tale
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: The Epic tale of Naomi Wiflath; as she becomes one of the pawns of fate. Finally she will be free of the usual norm- but will she survive the experience? Takes place before CoM was ever released, so canon will be different.
1. Prologue

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale  
Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Theme: How Far We've Come – Matchbox 20  
Prologue

The skies were dark; despite the rising sun. Its rays were slowly being choked by the ever-deepening gray. A cold northwesterly wind whipped the bare tree branches about, whistling past closed shutters and scattering piles of leaves. It was November; and already the frosts set in after dusk. Thin, clear blades of ice were growing slowly inward from the many lake shorelines. And it was these lakes that cradled a small town in their midst. A proud little town with the highway as its main street; and as it was the morn, already it was full of traffic.

Amongst the morning bustle; in a red Grand AM sat two sisters. They were; in fact, barely a year apart. Both were tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes. Even average in look; but don't tell them that. The elder sister & driver continued to gab about gossip and boys. The passenger stared out the window- eyes glazed over as she daydreamed. It was a typical morning for the two.

"Are you even listening Naomi?" the elder complained.

"Mmm.." Said the younger.

" Fine, be that way." The driver said in a huff. Naomi blinked, looking at her.

"Stop freaking out, jeez." She said with a frown, glancing around at the interior of the car. Her sisters keys jingled against the steering column- most notably the metal inscribed with her sisters name "Misa". Misa turned up the volume of the stereo- blasting god awful rap. Least it was god awful in Naomi's opinion.

Brunette took to looking out the window again; watching as businesses passed by. It wasn't long at all before her thoughts had wandered elsewhere. Yea, she was certainly one of those kids with their 'head in the clouds'. But if growing up meant forgetting about her dreams- she never wanted to. Ever. Naomi would do her best to forever hold onto her dreams- for she wished that they be true with every fiber of her being.

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that,  
and started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?

_**"The inevitability of death...is merely an incentive to fight harder...whilst I live…"**_


	2. In The Case Of Naomi Wiflath

Authors note: This story is being reposted so that those who really wish to read through it are able to

**Authors note: This story is being reposted so that those who really wish to read through it are able to. Certainly this isn't a great story. Its almost 4 years old now, and as sue-ish as ever. But I think its important that, now that I am able to try and finish it once and for all. I learned a lot about writing in this story. Naomi will continue forward. I hope to completely revise it someday; so that I can properly capture what I intended for this tale of sorts. This fic starts off in August 2004. **

Naomi's Tale  
Part1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade  
Chapter 2: In the case of Naomi Wiflath  
Chapter Theme song: Drive by Incubus  
Album: Now, Vol. 6

The brunette vaguely registered that they were pulling into the high school's parking lot. It was filling quickly as the students arrived, but it wasn't a problem finding a parking spot. As soon as the car was turned off, the brunette got out and trudged towards the double doors. She glanced up at the sky; a small shiver went down her spine. Totally weird she thought before continuing on. The brunette brought her gaze to the ground; the black asphalt cracked and stained by cars and the elements. When she got closer to the glass doors, she came upon cement. It was cracked, and there were faded paintings of green and yellow paw prints. The brunette finally pushed through one of the four smudged glass doors. She was hit by an unpleasantly cool and damp breeze that smelled like chlorine. The doors were right next to the pool entrance. Never did she like that pool, it was so gross. She zipped up her grey sweater jacket and continued down the hall. The ceiling consisted of ceiling tiles, and the walls big bricks painted off white. The brunette however didn't think of the paint job to be very… er, interesting. But she had passed those walls so many times; she didn't even bother to notice. Because now, she had something else on her mind. This was no ordinary day indeed. This brunette is what you would call, an uber obsessed Kingdom Hearts fan. And what is Kingdom Hearts you ask? Well, that is another tale, for another time. However, things were not what they seemed.  
She turned down the very small flight of steps into the Commons, a spring in her step. The commons were a sunken in area in the high school where all the lockers were. Students stood around chatting to each other, throwing things. Just like always. She went into the third section of lockers, and went to locker 589. After turning the combination dial slightly to the right, she yanked the door open, allowing instant access. She hated always using her combination. Plus half the time she couldn't remember it. She stuffed her backpack in the overly small locker and then pushed a small lever that opened up a small door. The little cubby like mini locker held all of her text books and papers. She yanked from the bottom of the pile her maroon five subject notebook and a red mechanical .5 pencil. After shoving both doors closed, the brunette walked to the first area of lockers that was closest to where she first came in. She was looking for one of her best friends, and surprisingly, the redhead was there.  
"Wow Corrie, you're actually on time." The brunette teased, grinning at her friend. Corrie gave a tired sigh.  
"I can't help it! You know how I like my sleep. Not to mention how hard it is for me to wake up every morning. I'm like a zombie." She replied, holding out her arms and acting like one. Although she looked more like a mummy then a zombie.  
"Who doesn't like there sleep? And besides. I'm not a morning person either." The brunette grinned, strumming her fingers on one of the metal green lockers. Some of the paint was coming off, revealing a very bright orange.  
"Hey Naomi…" Corrie asked suddenly.  
"Yesh?" Naomi replied, staring mindlessly at the ceiling, a big grin still on her face.  
"What's with all the grinning like an idiot?" Corrie asked, raising a brow.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Naomi replied, still grinning stupidly at the ceiling.  
"Oh I know… It's that stupid game isn't it."  
"Hey! Chain of Memories is not stupid!" Naomi shot back, her grin now a disgruntled frown.  
"Naomi, I swear. You've always got all that kingdom hearts stuff on the brain. You're obsessed!"  
"… So."  
"Girl, that is not normal."  
"Come on! You've played the original! Surely you can understand!"  
"…Vaguely. I'll admit it's a good game. But you are just outta your mind."  
"You haven't even beaten it!" Naomi replied with a frown.  
"I dunno. I think I like what little sanity I still have." Corrie replied.  
"Awww come on, I'm not completely crazy. I'm just excited about the fact that Com is coming out today! Who woulda thought a Monday could rock so much?"  
"All Tuesdays suck. Unless it's summer. But then there's band practice. That's pretty boring…" Corrie trailed off monotonously.  
"Not today! I don't think anything could ruin my day." Naomi said excitedly.  
"Don't speak so soon." Corrie replied simply, just as the bell rang. Naomi frowned before running after her friend who had already started off towards the science hallway. Both had Mr. Whitacre first hour for Biology. After coming out of the commons they headed towards the main entrance with the flow of traffic. After passing the senior lockers, they continued on until they came across a hallway just before you got to the front office. The hallway was as dull as the rest of the school, but smelled like sulfur from science nine. The duo continued, turning into the second door on the left. The classroom had the desks in the middle in columns of two except for in the middle, and black counter top lab areas around the sides. Each had their own sink and stools to sit at. Right when you walk in you are met with a fish tank full of giant goldfish that ranged in many colors and liked to follow you when you walked by. Corrie sat down at her desk, near the front of the room. Naomi followed suite, throwing her stuff on the desk before sitting down. Mr. Whitacre was typing on his turquoise apple computer, clicking now and then. He had short black hair, wore glasses, and had a short stature. Naomi glanced at Corrie's stuff, and after a moment, slapped her forehead with her hand. Corrie gave her a strange look.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Aww man. I forgot my stupid text book… I'll be right back." Naomi jumped out of her seat and dashed out the door, not without mumbling an 'I'll be late' to Mr. Whitacre. By the time he looked up Naomi was already making her way towards the commons again. When she reached her locker, the bell sounded that signaled class to start. Naomi turned the dial two numbers back before opening her locker once again with ease. She hit the lever once more to open the small compartment above her locker. The Biology book was sitting on the bottom of the large mess of papers, books and other random items. She yanked it out from the bottom of the pile and shut both parts of her locker. Since the bell had already wrung, she took her time. Neither rushing nor dilly dallying. On her way back, she glanced out the large windows around the door that lead to the courtyard. She raised her brow in surprise. The dark rain clouds were replaced; the sky now a churning sea of black. Lightning flashed across the sky, sending deep rumbles of thunder throughout the school. So deep a sound that it rattled the windows in their frames.  
Naomi stood there for a moment, staring at the sky with great interest. This was not normal, not normal at all. Never has she seen the sky such an ominous black. She frowned, and wished she had her camera to take a picture of the phenomenon. Suddenly, a chill shot down her spine and the hair on her neck stood on end. She felt that someone, or something, was watching her. The brunette whirled around, only to find the halls and commons dead silent and empty. Naomi gave another frown, and quickly made for her science class. She felt uneasy and restless. Something was gonna happen; she could feel it in the air. Something was building up, even the air felt heavy, yet brimming with energy. What was this? As Naomi went through the SC5 room, various scenarios began to unfold in her mind. She sat down and didn't even notice the teachers lecture on chromosomal mutations. Corrie gave Naomi a confused look as the brunette stared at the teachers' desk, her brow furrowed in thought.

The school halls were still at a dead silence, other then the thunder that rattled the poor brick building down to its very foundation. Out of the shadows by the lockers in the commons, a figure materialized. It dawned a trench coat made of some type of black leather, making no sound when the being moved. A hood hid their identity from anyone who looked. They wore black gloves as well as had on black boots. The unknown figure pulled the hood back, revealing a man with glowing emerald eyes, and spiky; flaming hair. With a frightful grin on his face, he looked around at his surroundings.  
"So this is the world…" He said to himself thoughtfully. He turned around, doing a 360 to see more of this place. The man gave a small laugh to himself, grinning with excitement.  
"This show will be even more entertaining then before, Sora. So show me what you've got!" With that, he snapped his fingers, signaling for the chaos to begin. Rain began to pour in sheets, slamming into the windows relentlessly. The winds battered them, shaking them in their foundations. The lightning and thunder more severe then before. All hell had broken loose.

The students flinched at the loud crash of thunder; the lights flickering ominously. Naomi shivered. She couldn't help but smile as she looked around the room. Her classmates murmured to each other, each of their expressions varying. Naomi loved this, despite some of the student's distress. This was something new, something different. This was no average day, where everything was boring and dull. Naomi turned to the back of the room and looked out the windows. But it looked as if someone covered them with large pieces of black velvet. Her heart pumped faster, and she got a surge of energy. She fidgeted, tapping her pencil on the desk. Naomi felt like she could take on anything. Although that annoying voice in the back of her head state dully that this was probably nothing, and it was stupid to get all riled up. But she just couldn't help it. Finally something out of the ordinary was happening.  
Mr. Whitacre was talking on the phone at his desk. Again the lights dimmed for a moment while another crash of thunder boomed. Corrie gave Naomi an uneasy look.  
"Boy, what a storm out there." Commented Corrie as she looked out the window. Naomi sighed.  
"I wish I had my camera."  
"I knew you would say that. Although there really isn't much to see." She replied.  
"Well the clouds looked really cool before. It would be awesome if there was a tornado."  
"Umm, Naomi. That isn't a good thing."  
"But I wanna see one!"  
"There must be something wrong with you." Corrie replied simply, rolling her eyes before resting her head in her hands.  
"Well, it's obvious that this isn't normal. Maybe sumthin really is gonna happen."  
"And maybe you just get more and crazier as the day goes on. I'll bet that this is nothing and that it will be over soon."  
"That's depressing." Naomi replied dully. "What's the fun in that?"  
"What, you want a tornado to come and kill us all?"  
"No"  
"Well ok then."  
"But haven't you ever wished that something out of the ordinary happened?" Naomi asked. Corrie rolled her eyes.  
"Not that again. It's impossible. That's just that."  
"Well nothing will ever happen if you have that kind of attitude." Naomi replied simply as another boom of thunder shook the school.  
"You watch too much anime Naomi." Corrie replied simply.  
"Well, think what you want. But I want something more then this. This... This… This sucks. I wanna fight and stuff."  
"Pfft. You fight? I'd like t see that." Corrie replied snickering. Naomi scowled.  
"You just wait. One day a time will come where I'll have to save your butt."  
"Ha-ha. Sure. You do that." Corrie laughed. Naomi turned the other way in a huff, and crossed her arms. How dare Corrie laugh at her?  
Naomi sighed. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. Even hearing herself made her think she sounded stupid and childish. Even if she wanted to go on an adventure so badly. Maybe Corrie was right. Maybe she need to give up on all that nonsense and start thinking about real things.  
"It doesn't matter." Naomi whispered to herself. "I will always hope. And what ever is thrown at me, I'll take on. I'm not afraid. I'm not useless. I can take anything on." There was a loud crash, louder then any of the previous ones, and the lights went out. It got dark so fast that Naomi's eyes couldn't adjust in time. It was so dark; she couldn't see her hand an inch from her face. Screams echoed from distant halls in the distance, making the murmur of the students talking louder. Some whimpered in fear.  
"Relax everyone, relax." Assured Mr. Whitacre. "Everything is fine. We're just suppost to go into the hall because of the storm. Take your time though; I don't need people breaking arms and stuff by hitting things." Obediently, the students made their way to the door, not without bumping into everything. People ran into desks, bumped into other people and knocked things over. Mr. Whitacre sighed, remarking bout the big mess he'd probably have to clean up. When they got out into the hall, they found the other science classes with their teachers. Mr. Fredrick's had a flashlight that he pointed up at the ceiling to dimly light the hall. It was very crowded, and all the students had to fit along the walls and sit down. Mr. Fredrick was Naomi's old science nine teacher. He was quite tall and had curly hair. He was also so organized it was almost scary. Naomi looked to Corrie, who sat next to her, but said nothing. She was still somewhat distressed from before. She took a deep breath, and then started to look around. Only one of the sturdy double doors that led into the science hallway was open, held by a strong magnet connected to the wall. On the other end was a single glass door. It also looked like it was covered in black. You couldn't even see the lightning, even though the thunder still rumbled. Naomi frowned, concluding that it was indeed strange. The volume of the student's talking increased, despite the teacher's reminders to stay quiet. She sighed again, pulling her knees to her chest. The teachers were walking up and down the small hallway, two of them in a quiet conversation at one end of the hall. Naomi tapped her foot impatiently as she continued to look around. She glanced out the open door, and gaped at the site before her. It made everything so far seem like an everyday occurrence.  
A figure walked by, and stopped. He had flaming hair, and emerald eyes that seemed to glow.  
"Axel?!" Naomi breathed as she continued to do nothing else but stare. Axel looked down the hall, and their eyes met. Immediately another shiver shot down her spine. He smiled; a smile that made him look like a demon. Unable to believe what she saw, Naomi pulled her eyes away and rubbed them. But by the time she looked back, he was gone again. Naomi looked around, yet it seemed no one other then her saw the unknown. She took to staring at the floor, trying to devise a plan on what to do next. Should she go after him and make sure she wasn't seeing things? And if he is real, what would she do if she came across him again. Surely she'd be doomed, since she not only had no weapon, but couldn't fight worth her life.  
Naomi pondered this for a moment more before nodding to herself. She normally wasn't one to break the rules, but she had to know. Was all that stuff from a silly videogame, actually real? The brunette looked up and down her hall. She was pretty close to the double doors, but doubted she could go without any notice. Naomi frowned, this was going to be tricky.  
A large crash at the end of the hallway couldn't have happened at a better time. Glass flew down the hall as everyone ducked down and held their hands over their heads. Naomi took the opportunity and quickly ran out of the science hallway. She turned and stopped past the doors. The brunette looked down the hall towards the commons. It was completely black. Even the auxiliary lights didn't work, and each one ran on batteries. The glass front doors looked like every other window, like they were covered in black paint or something. Not only that, but the whole hall seemed deserted. There wasn't a single sound.  
"Naomi! Pssss! Naomi!" Naomi heard a voice hiss before being bumped into. It was Corrie, and by the tone of her voice, she was not pleased.  
"What now Corrie!" Naomi snapped back, annoyed by her friend's intrusion on her mission. Corrie scoffed.  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Whatever I want to." Naomi replied sharply.  
"Let me guess. All that adventure nonsense, right?"  
"Hey, I can do whatever I want to. Whether you like it or not."  
"Well it's pointless. There's nothing to see here."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Fine then, show me." Corrie said simply.  
"Alright then. Lets go." Naomi replied, marching off in the darkness towards the commons. Corrie followed closely behind. Another roll of thunder rumbled above them, and heard some screams coming from behind them.  
"w-what was that?" Corrie asked meekly.  
"I don't really want to find out." Naomi replied truthfully as she continued forward.  
"You hear that?" Corrie asked again. Naomi didn't hear anything at first, but then realized what her comrade was talking about. She heard footsteps, and they were getting closer. Was it axel? Before Naomi knew it, she crashed into something. It yelped, making Corrie yelp as they all tumbled onto the linoleum floor.  
"Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!" Naomi exclaimed while trying to get Corrie off of her.  
"Sorry Naomi, I didn't see where I was going." Corrie replied, getting up.  
"Dang, Corrie. That hurt!"  
"I said I was sorry!" Corrie replied sharply.  
"Glad you decided to get off me…" Replied a familiar voice.  
"Zeke?! Is that you?!" Naomi asked astonished that she had successfully run into another friend.  
"Yea, hi to you too…" he replied dully while getting up.  
"I'm sorry I hit you… hey, what are you doing here?"  
"I wasn't gonna just sit there, I was getting bored. Besides, all this is really stupid… Hey, why are you two here?"  
"Naomi's on a wild goose chase after nothing" Corrie replied, disapprovingly. Naomi growled.  
"You have no sense of adventure." Naomi replied.  
"So tell me, what were you doing?" Corrie asked.  
"Well, I saw this one guy. He had bright red hair and green eyes and stuff." Zeke replied.  
"Hey! I saw him too!." Naomi exclaimed.  
"Really? He's all vampire like isn't he." Zeke replied. Corrie snorted.  
"Vampire?"  
"And you call me weird Corrie." Naomi replied.  
"Hey, I'm not weird." Zeke replied.  
"Yes you are." They replied in unison.  
"To tell you the truth. I think we're all weird. All of us are sitting here in the middle of a dark school searching for some guy." Naomi commented truthfully.  
"Very well said." Zeke replied.  
"Hey, don't group me with you." Corrie replied. "I'm not looking for em."  
"Sure you aren't." Naomi replied jokingly. "You came simply because you could."  
"That's right." Corrie replied in a huff.


	3. And So It Begins

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 3: And So it Begins

"So what now?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms.

"Beats me." The male replied indifferently.

"Well. We could split up to look," commented Corrie from within the darkness.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Zeke.

"Perhaps I shall save you the trouble." Replied a man's voice. The trio looked around, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. The voice just laughed. Corrie gasped, pointing at the center of the commons. There, lit up by a strange blue light, was the flame haired man.

"Axel…" Naomi said, chancing a step forward.

"I see you've got it memorized." He replied with a sly grin.

"Why are you here? What do you want?!" Naomi demanded. Axel made a wide gesture.

"What do you think I'm doing." the nobody replied. "I am on the hunt for the Keyblade master." Naomi was overcome by a strange feeling, as goose bumps rose across her skin. _Why?_ Her mind raced at the possibilities. It was almost too good to be true.

"Why?" Zeke asked, as if he had read her mind.

"_That_ is none of your concern." Axel replied coolly

"Then you've got no reason to be here then." Naomi growled coldly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "There are no Keyblade masters here." Axel held out his arms, red rings glowed in front of his hands. In a flash of flame, two circular weapons appeared in his grasps. Naomi's pulse quickened, as she was hit by fear. Yet, she felt that for some reason, there was no turning back.

"You have spirit," the man crooned, spinning his blades in his hands. Fire flickered at the sharpened points. The nobody paused, pointing one of them at Naomi. "Its just something _he_ would do too, ya know." Emerald narrowed, his smile fading away. "You cant fool me. I know its you." Naomi shook her head, baking away.

"What are you talking about!? I don't have a Keyblade!" Naomi replied sharply.

"Then you haven't received it yet? Very well. I will make it come to you!" The unknown exclaimed, before charging at the trio.

"Run!" Zeke exclaimed, and the three Sophomores fled as fast as their legs could carry them. Yet they were almost immediately stopped by a wall of fire. Together they turned back to Axel, who was spinning his weapons expertly. They threateningly emitted sparks of fire. The three backed so close to the fire wall, that their hair became singed.

"What the heck do we do?" Asked Corrie, frightened.

"What else? We fight!" Replied Zeke matter of factly. "What choice do we have."

"How do we fight that?!" Exclaimed Naomi in frustration, pointing at Axel whom was pacing. Like a cat playing with the mouse.

"STOP!" Another voice cried. A silver blur flashed in front of them, hitting the fire wall and making it dissipate. A hooded figure landed in front of them.

"Hurry and run!" The hooded figure cried to them. Naomi gave him a startled look.

"Who are you?!" asked Naomi, recognizing that voice, but didn't hear a reply. For she was pulled away by Zeke and Corrie.

The three ran back down the main hallway to the front doors. Together they pulled and pounded on the front doors. They appeared to be locked. Zeke started ramming into the glass, trying to beak it. Naomi looked around for something to help with- and spotted a chair. She grabbed it and threw it at the glass door. But the plastic chair merely broke into pieces.

"How are we gonna get out?" Corrie exclaimed. Zeke rammed into the glass again, and fell backwards onto the floor, holding his shoulder.

"That glass is like a brick wall." Zeke growled, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Well I'm sure it wasn't like that before… The glass isn't that strong…" replied Corrie.

"No duh, Sherlock." Zeke snapped. Naomi paced back and fourth, thinking.

_Kingdom Hearts is real… It is. This is my chance, our chance. But, what will happen to this world? How can we leave with out any harm being inflicted here… At the beginning of the story, Sora fought a dark side. But didn't defeat it. Merely fended it off… If we can defeat it, then maybe our world will be spared. And with all that has happened, the heartless will be coming soon…_

"Naomi, what are you doing?" asked Corrie. Naomi stopped pacing and looked at her two comrades. What would happen to them? The thought made Naomi worried. They meant a lot to her.

"Hey, listen. Zeke, you played Kingdom Hearts right?" she asked suddenly. Zeke nodded. Again she started pacing, rubbing her temples. She was getting a migraine from all this. "Well, it's real. It's obvious that you haven't read all the new information about the new games. But I have."

"So we will have to go to other worlds and save strange Disney characters?" replied Zeke sarcastically, Naomi frowned.

"I don't know… We might not. That guy back there, was Axel."

"Who is Axel?" asked Corrie. Naomi stopped pacing again and shrugged.

"I don't know. That information was never released. So I don't know who the other unknown was either."

"So now what?" asked Zeke.

"Well, one thing is certain. We will be in a battle soon. And if we win, our world will be spared."

"But… Sora's world wasn't spared. Even when he defeated the Heartless." replied Zeke.

"He didn't really kill it remember. Just kinda, fended it off."

"And you honestly think we're stronger then Sora? We don't even have a Keyblade." Replied Zeke, this was also getting on his nerves as it all seemed very, very stupid.

"Well if you think like that then of course not." Naomi snapped back.

"Oh, really. So now we're suppost to fight this… this thing. And beat it? Are you frickin' insane!?" Corrie snapped, getting in Naomi's face.

"Yea? Well what do you suggest?! Stand by and DIE?!" Naomi barked back; they were close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"Shut up you two!" Zeke snapped at the girls.

"No you shut up!" Naomi barked back.

"Look!"

"Well I said it first so you shut up!" Zeke snapped back.

"Make ME!" Naomi growled back, stepping to him, and grabbing hold of the collar on his shirt.

"Guys!"

"Let me go!"

"Make Me!"

"HEY!" Corrie shouted.

"WHAT?!" Zeke and Naomi answered in unison, looking at Corrie. She was pointing down the dark hallway. Hundreds of glowing, yellow eyes stared back at them. Moving slowly closer.

"Just freaking great!" Zeke growled.

"Just what we need…" Naomi moaned.

"What the heck are they!?" Corrie exclaimed, running behind Naomi and Zeke.

"The heartless. I guess they picked now to show up…" Naomi sighed, rubbing her temples.

"So how are we gonna fight them?" asked Zeke.

"How about we just run?" asked Corrie. Her suggestion was met by a scream- making them jump.

"What was that?!" Corrie whimpered, but they soon got they're answer. Naomi was suddenly knocked over hard onto her back, making her yelp. Corrie screamed, someone else screamed, and Zeke held his ears in pain from all the screaming. Naomi pushed off whatever fell on top of her.

"Who's there?!" Whimpered a voice. Corrie gave a gasp.

"Nikki?" she asked, Naomi sighed.

"I should've' known…"

"I can't believe I found you guys! It was so horrible…" Nikki shuddered, covering her face with her hands.

"What's with the screaming?!" Zeke whined, rubbing his temples.

"You would have screamed too if you were in my position!" Nikki growled.

"No offence, but I don't scream." replied Zeke dully, Naomi sighed at her companions idiocy.

"Umm… guys. Don't we have a bigger problem!" Naomi snapped. Nikki just now spotted the glowing eyes bobbing erratically up and down in front of them. She gave a small whimper and fainted.

"Oi… now she fainted." complained Zeke. Corrie by Nikki's side trying to wake her back up. Naomi slapped her forehead.

"Of course… I am ignored…" Naomi growled in annoyance. This indeed, was getting really weird.


	4. Illusions and Confessions

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a sharpened blade

Chapter 4: Illusions and Confessions

Theme Song: Out of Control by Hoobastank

Album: The Reason

"Guys, can we please get back on the problem here…" Naomi snapped at her incompetent friends. If they were gonna get through this, they needed to get it together.

"So what do we do miss bossy?" Zeke snapped. Naomi gritted her teeth; this just wasn't working.

"Look, if you don't get it together we're gonna die!" Naomi barked back angerly, her fists shaking with rage. Why didn't they understand? Her comrades looked at the floor sheepishly.

"How do you know we're gonna die?" Corrie asked dangerously, looking back up at Naomi.

"How do you know we're gonna survive this?" Naomi growled back dangerously.

"How do you know this is even real?" Corrie asked again, her eyes flashed dangerously.

"How is it not?" Naomi replied, looking at Corrie suspiciously.

"Heh, fool. How can you be the one if you are so blind?" Corrie replied, her voice now rasp. Naomi took a step back in shock, something was seriously wrong.

"Who are you!?" Naomi snarled. Her so called friends laughed, and before her eyes they changed. Their skin and clothes turning black, their eyes a lifeless yellow. Even Nikki, who stood back up. They turned into Shadow heartless, laughing menacingly. Naomi couldn't believe it, it was all a trick. Her whole body shook with an almost unbearable rage.

"What did you do with them?" she snarled.

"They fell to us not long ago, but don't worry. They put up a fight." One of the heartless laughed. Naomi couldn't stand it. She wanted to kill it, to wipe that foul creature from the face of the earth. Her rage feeding this desire. She would do it in any means possible; she didn't care about anything else.

The circle of heartless closing in slowly, the three before her cackling at her.

And that's when her self restraint snapped.

She charged at the heartless before her, grabbing one by the antennae and flinging it against the wall as hard as she could. The other two heartless stopped laughing, and glared at her.

"You know that won't defeat us." One spoke darkly. Naomi replied with a crazed laugh. The heartless backed away too the doors.

"What ever you did to them… I'll give back to you a hundred fold!" Naomi snarled, grabbing the metal leg from the broken chair, swinging it at them in a wild arc. They weren't destroyed, but were flung to the side. The brunette turned and charged through the mass of heartless, back to where Axel was. Her rage burning wildly.

It wasn't long before she made it through the horde of heartless to the commons, where the two unknowns were battling. Panting from her wild lash at her enemies, she thought over everything, trying to calm down. She needed to be smart, but she needed answers more. And the only people that would have any answers were the unknowns. So boldly, she ran into the fray between them. Forcing the unknowns to pause their battle.

"What are you doing? I told you to escape!" exclaimed the hooded unknown. Naomi looked at him with surprise, he held in his hand a Keyblade.

"Why did you protect me?" Naomi barked back at him.

"I cannot explain…" He started.

"You Will!" Naomi declared angerly. The unknown looked taken aback by this, but shook his head.

"I cannot."

Naomi whirled around to face Axel, who was laughing at the other unknown.

"What's so funny, flame head?" Naomi snarled, making Axel stop laughing.

"You are coming with me. You are very important to us." He replied coolly. Naomi sneered.

"Yea, like I'm going to believe you."

"Soon…" Axel replied, before charging at Naomi. But the second Unknown grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"Why did you come back? Did your friends get to safety?" The unknown asked, setting Naomi back down.

"Those weren't my friends, they were heartless in disguise." Naomi growled.

"What?" The unknown asked in shock.

"Yea, they're all gone." Naomi replied quietly. The unknown didn't reply, but charged back at Axel. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed against each other. The heartless surrounded them, creating a type of dark arena. Murmurs and whispers erupting from the dark spectators. This didn't strike to be normal to Naomi, when it finally dawned on to her. Heartless couldn't talk, they could barely think for them selves. But then why are they talking, acting intelligent?

"Why are you surprised?" asked a dark voice behind her. She turned to see the one and only, Anti-Sora. The heartless counterpart of Sora himself, created by Riku. Naomi raised the metal chair leg in defense, the dark Sora just laughed.

"Don't be a fool. I'm stronger then what you remember. I now have the power to see through people's hearts and minds. I know your emotions and thoughts." He replied, more serious.

"What do you want?" Naomi growled.

"All heartless have the same goal, to find and devour hearts. It is our nature. We cannot stand things that have hearts. We loath you, and want to take away the thing that separates you from us. It was only recently that we gained insight of the universe. Thought, and a little emotion."

"You want my heart then?" Naomi replied dangerously.

"A Keyblade wielder's heart, is different from a normal heart. You under stand our pain."

"But I don't have a Keyblade."

"As heartless, we can sense the differences between normal hearts, and the wielders hearts."

"I don't understand how it has to do with anything. What do you mean by 'understanding your pain'."

"A wielder's heart must experience the darkness, in order to get a Keyblade. It's one reason why they can be light or dark. They know of both."

"I still don't understand why. Do you know if I will get a Keyblade? And why would you care?" Naomi snapped, getting sick of him talking in riddles.

"You can free us of our pain."

"Free you?"

"Every moment of our existence, we are alone. We have no memories, no one to care for us. Rather, people hate and despise us."

"You want someone to care about you?"

"We're not sure how, but how ever it happens, and we are freed. We will then be restored to our selves, or just die. When a Keyblade wielder destroys one of us, we are merely regenerated again. One way or another"

"Why should I help you? You killed my friends." Naomi replied darkly.

"They were spared, but whether or they made it out from the darkness, I do not know."

"Why did you spare them? Why did you have heartless pose as them?"

"I had no part in that. There are some heartless, that are so full of hate and spite, that nothing can save them. They will do anything to hurt someone."

"Why are you telling me all this? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I am part of Sora, and Sora is apart of me. I am one of the few that understand what needs to be done."

"That still doesn't prove that I can trust you."

"I know. But you are one of the few who have the power to save us."

"What about Sora, didn't you ask him?"

"We don't know… what has become of him."

"Is he dead?"

"I do not know."

"…"

"It is time… I hope you survive, Keyblade wielder…" said Anti-Sora, walking back into the mass of heartless.

"Wait!" Naomi called, but he had already disappeared. His voice echoed in her mind.

"If we attack you in the future, you must fight us one in the same. We are still heartless, and cannot control our search for hearts…"

There was suddenly a large blast of fire behind her. She turned to see Axel and The other unknown. They had stopped fighting, and there was a large hole in the ceiling of the school. At the center of the commons.

"You are a formidable foe, but don't think you have won. We always get what we want." Axel declared coolly before disappearing in a flash of flame. Naomi ran up to the other unknown, who was painting, his left arm was slashed and bleeding badly.

The ground then started shaking violently, making Naomi lose her balance and fall over. The unknown crouched beside her and wrapped his injured arm around her.

"Hold on, this is gonna be a rough trip" He said, holding out the Keyblade out in front of them. It was the Oathkeeper, and it started glowing silver. The glowing moved up onto his hand and arm, until they were completely enveloped in the strange silver light. Naomi closed her eyes, grabbing hold of the man's coat tightly…

_This was it… She would finally be able to fulfill her hearts desire. She could start over…_

_And truly live again…_


	5. Starting Over

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 5: Starting Over

Theme Song: Get it Started by: Black Eyed Peas

All the sounds stopped, the ground below her stopped shaking. She was by herself now. Naomi opened her eyes, finding herself in an endless sea. But she didn't care, she didn't care to bother to wonder why she could still breathe, or why she was even there.

Her eyes closed again, fatigue slowly creeping through her. But before she fell asleep, she heard a voice, like it was whispered into her ear.

"What ever you do… Don't give up…"

"Aggh! Easy!"

"Well then hold still, honestly. I didn't know you were such a baby."

"Look who's talking… Ahhh!"

"You keep moving. It won't hurt if you hold still."

"Will you two stop it, you're giving me a headache…"

Naomi opened her eyes groggily, not making head or tail of the conversation. She sat up on the small bed, blinking dumbly, still half a sleep. It took a moment before everything clicked. Everything that happened from before flooded her head, but it didn't really help anything make sense.

Naomi looked around, they were in a small one roomed house or something. The walls a faded blue with some paint chipping off. On the right wall, the unknown with the injured arm sat. He had his trench coat off and he wore a sleeveless black shirt with 2 red straps a crossed it. He then had black leather pants. He had silver hair and wore a black blindfold. Another Unknown with his hood down and also had silver hair, was dressing the other's wound. He had is back turned to Naomi.

There was a third sitting in a chair against the far wall. He was extremely short and still had his hood up. The short unknown noticed that Naomi was awake, and pulled back his hood. Naomi raised her brow in slight surprise, her guess was correct that the short being was Mickey Mouse.

Mickey cleared his throat, getting the other two's attention. They looked over at Naomi. The silver haired unknown that had his back to her had a red piece of hair that fell on his forehead. He had green eyes and a red marking on each cheek. Naomi didn't know who this unknown was, the blindfolded one she had guessed to be Riku, but was unsure. She scratched the back of her head.

"Umm… Where am I?" she asked.

"Our base." The blindfolded unknown replied jokingly. He smiled at Naomi happily. Naomi wondered how he knew where she was with the blindfold on.

The other unknown slapped him over the back of the head, his face that of disapproval.

"What?" the blind folded unknown asked, as if he had no idea what was wrong. Naomi couldn't help to smile. Mickey cleared his throat again, gaining her attention.

"Allow me to introduce my self, my name is-"

"Mickey, right?" Naomi said, finishing his sentence. He looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know who I was?" He asked suspiciously. Naomi mentally kicked herself for doing that. Now she had to explain the whole, Kingdom Hearts Franchise thing.

"Who cares, probably a lucky guess." Replied the blindfolded Unknown. "Oh, and I'm Riku." He added.

"I'm Tobias." said the red and silver haired unknown calmly.

"Umm… Hi. I'm Naomi…" Naomi replied. Mickey got off the chair and walked up to Naomi.

"Listen." He started, his tone dead serious. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid we can't really tell you anything."

"What? Why not?" Naomi demanded.

"Because, it's for the better at the moment… But don't worry. You will be too busy to worry about anything else."

"What do you mean too busy?" Naomi replied sourly, crossing her arms.

"Training." He replied simply.

"Training? For what?"

"You'll see." He replied, Naomi growled in annoyance. She probrably wasn't gonna get anything outta him. "Riku and Tobias will train you. I have business elsewhere."

"So you're just gonna leave me with them?"

"You'll be perfectly safe, and don't worry. They don't bite." Replied Mickey before heading for the door.

"My safety wasn't what I was talking about…" Naomi grumbled to her self.

"I'll be back later." Mickey said before shutting the door behind him.

Mickey left them in the most awkward silence that Naomi had ever experienced. It wasn't until Tobias got up and stood in front of her that it ended. He cleared his throat.

"Well, you heard him. We are to train you." He said simply. Riku stood beside him, putting back on his unknown trench coat.

"Yep, you're stuck with us." Riku added cheerfully. Naomi raised her brow, she never knew of Riku to be so cheery. It seemed out of character.

"Why, may I ask?" She asked.

"Can't tell ya." replied Riku. "Oh yea, you'll be needing this." He said, walking over and grabbed something lying by the chair Mickey was in earlier. He handed it to Naomi. It was a sword. The scabbard was completely black; the handle was made of some type of silver metal. Naomi grinned as she examined the weapon.

"It's not much, but it'll do. Right Tobias?" Riku asked, grinning at his comrade. Tobias looked at the sword longingly, but quickly turned and headed for the door.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He grumbled before heading out the door. Riku gave a small snicker.

"Don't mind him, he's kinda upset."

"Why?" Naomi asked, standing up from the bed.

"Because, that's his sword. He has two of them, and was the only one who could lend you one. But he's a big baby and doesn't want to share." Riku replied jokingly. "Alright, let's get going. He can get crabby if he is kept waiting."

Naomi walked to the door. It was somewhat rickety and the white paint was peeling off.

Naomi didn't understand it, but she somehow knew that she could trust them. After all, what would she do if she didn't? There wasn't anywhere for her to go or anything. Nor would she know what to do.

She pushed open the old door and came to a deserted alleyway. Tobias was leaning against the brick wall next to the door. He nodded for them to follow, and they made their way down the alleyway. It wasn't long before they came to a larger road. It was paved with gray stones, surrounded by tall buildings. The sky was a reddish orange color.

They continued walking through the winding streets, until they made it to a large light colored building. The walked up the flight if stairs that lead up to the main level. There was a clear view if the sky, which looked as if it was eternally in twilight. Not Sunrise or sunset. It was then that Naomi figured out where they were. They were in Twilight town, at the train station.

"We'll do your training here, as there is a lot of room to practice." said Tobias, stopping in front of her.

"You ready?" asked Riku, patting her shoulder. Naomi nodded. And Riku walked over to Tobias's side.

"Hey Riku…"

"Yea?"

"How can you see with that blind fold on?" Naomi asked. Riku's smile faded, and he immediately changed the subject.

"Draw your sword." He replied, holding out his hand as the Oathkeeper appeared in it. Naomi unsheathed the sword and threw the scabbard to the side. Tobias winced painfully.

"Don't throw that!" he moaned. Naomi looked at the tossed aside sheath and said "Oops…"

"Now, let's see what you know. Come and attack me." said Riku.

"What? Are you kidding? You've got a Keyblade!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you. Just come and attack me." Riku replied again. Naomi sighed. Well, she'd at least give it all she had. She reluctantly raised the sword _If this is what he wants me to do…_ and charged.


	6. Training and Preparation

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 6: Training and Preparation

Theme Song: Then the Morning Comes By: Smash Mouth

Album: Now, Vol. 4

Naomi flopped herself on the ground, panting. She had been attacking Riku over and over again for at least two hours. Well, trying to attack him. Every time she attacked, he blocked it. Like she was going in slow motion.

Naomi sat up, growling in frustration.

"I'm impressed." Said Riku cheerfully. "You don't ever give up, do you."

"I guess, That's all I'm good at." Naomi grumbled.

"Well… It's a start." Tobias replied dully.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to teach." Shrugged Riku, leaning on the Keyblade. Naomi stood up.

"Ok then." She replied.

"Let's see… ah. Do you know how I was defecting all your attacks?"

"I suck at fighting?" she replied dully.

"No, no. Not like that. I was able to predict your moves."

"Ohhh…"

"You always attacked the same way. Plus you swing the sword way too slow."

"Hey! I did my best."

"I know, and you did good. But… with a little practice you can be better."

"No kidding…"

"Anyway, now we need to test out your defense."

"Defense?" Naomi didn't blink before Riku was right in front of her, the Keyblade poised for attack. She barely had time to bring up her sword. He swung the Keyblade, hitting the sword with a clang. It threw her back but she managed to stay on her feet. He attacked again, and again, Naomi being pushed backwards with every strike. With the fourth hit, the sword was flung out of her hand and clattered uselessly on the stone ground. Riku stopped and leaned on the Keyblade again. Naomi growled in frustration. This was gonna take for ever…

Naomi sat at the old table in the makeshift house. She bit into an apple while picking at the peeling varnish on the table top with her nails. Riku and Tobias were passed out on their makeshift beds. Stirring every once in a while.

It has been over a month since she began her stay here. She would now find herself waking up early in the morning, just sitting there. Mulling over everything on her mind. Both Riku and Tobias refuse to give her any information. And Mickey rarely came by. If he did, he, Riku and Tobias would leave and have a hushed conversation. Naomi has tried listening in but all her attempts have failed by her being discovered.

As her training goes, she has improved incredibly in the short time. She even surprised herself. She now could hold her own against both Riku and Tobias, but still had room for improvement. In her opinion at least.

She bit into the apple again, while flicking off a piece of varnish onto the floor.

"Boring, nothing but boring. Nothing happens around here…" Naomi grumbled to her self.

Naomi turned to hear knocking on the door. She lazily got up and walked over to it. She unlocked and opened it to be met with Mickey. He walked in, without a word to her. The brunette growled to herself about how he's been ignoring her.

"Riku, Tobias!" Mickey snapped, jolting the two silver heads awake. After a moment they realized who it was and swiftly got up.

"Listen, we need to move. They have figured out our location." He said seriously.

"But how? How have they found this place?" asked Tobias, his voice that of concern.

"Who's they?" Naomi asked, the mouse just ignored her. She growled again, her temper was short now a' days.

"They know we're in this general area. We should leave to be safe." Continued Mickey.

"Where will we go?" Asked Tobias.

"Hollow Bastion." Mickey replied.

"That's crazy, surely they will find us there." Replied Riku quickly.

"There's a friend of mine there, he has agreed to let us stay with him until we can find somewhere better."

"I don't know… It sounds too good to be true. And to be in the same world as that castle…" Started Tobias, not sounding convinced.

"Trust me, it's the best we've got. Quickly now." Replied Mickey, walking towards the back of the room, next to the bed. He summoned his Keyblade, the reverse colors of Sora's Kingdom key. He gently tapped the tip on the wall, which immediately started glowing a dark blue. It spread out across the wall until it became a portal just enough for them to fit through. Various colors swirled around within the portal. He pushed the Keyblade forward, it now going through the wall. Mickey continued until he had walked completely through it and disappeared. Tobias soon followed after. Riku looked to Naomi and nodded. Reluctantly, Naomi walked up to the portal. She placed her hand on the surface, making it ripple. It was like a liquid, warm to the touch, yet her hand did not get wet. She pushed farther, and soon was completely submerged.

Naomi closed her eyes as she continued forward, there was no sound, and she felt as if something was pushing her back. Like a current. But she continued onward none the less. She had hardly been in there long when she emerged again. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were on some type of mountain path. The portal coming from a flat rock face. Riku stepped through and it quickly disappeared. Mickey started walking up the rough path, the rest following. Naomi shivered as heavy flakes of snow started falling.

This is not what Naomi had expected. Instead of facing their enemies they were running from them. This made Naomi even more cross. All that hard training and she wouldn't be able to fight, not to mention let off a little steam.

They continued up the mountain for about an hour, until they were so high that there was a good two feet of snow on the ground. Naomi cursed to herself about everything possible to complain about, a scowl fixed upon her face. Riku, Tobias and Mickey seemed unaffected by the cold. Naomi only had on a pair of loose black jeans and a red T-shirt.

Another hour had passed, and the group still trooped forward. Breathing was much more difficult at this altitude, and even harder when climbing up a path that hasn't been used for years. Not to mention it would get so they would have to climb vertically for a short distance. Both Riku and Tobias were now shivering, and Naomi couldn't feel her fingers or toes anymore.

"Not much further." Breathed Mickey.

"You said that an hour ago!" Naomi growled.

Mickey just ignored her and continued on, this made Naomi want to run up and kick the mouse off the stupid mountain. She was tired of all his crap. Luckily she didn't have the energy to do anything else other then climb.

"Naomi, Look." Breathed Tobias, pointing ahead. There was some structure, but it was shrouded by a cloudbank. They walked into the cloud, which was stupid. It was like walking through a shower, only it turned to ice once it hit your skin. It wasn't long before Naomi was soaking wet, shivering uncontrollably. Once out of the bank, to Naomi's relief, there was a small house. They trudged through the knee-deep snow to the front door, where Mickey knocked on the door three times. There was a shuffling noise from within the house and a click as the door was unlocked. The wooden door opened up, revealing a tall man with very short brown spiky hair. Pushing the orange tinted glasses up on his nose, he observed the group with the utmost curiosity.

"Can we come in? I'm freezing here!" Naomi snapped irritably, snapping the man out of his little revere. He quickly stepped out of the way and motioned for them to come in.

Naomi stepped in and was glad to get out of the cold.

The little home had a very comfortable atmosphere, the house was built log cabin styled. There was a brick fireplace placed in the center of the right wall. In the nearest right corner had a desk piled with papers and books. A medium sized window was by the door in front of the desk. The walls were lined with bookshelves laden with massive volumes and novels. The man ran off somewhere in the cabin murmuring to himself, while they stood dripping on the hardwood floor. There was a large rug in front of the fireplace and a blue sofa against the opposite wall of the fireplace. Some large and strange creature sat curled up in front of the fireplace, apparently sleeping. The back of the room was a small kitchen, with a stove and sink. As well as a small row of cabinets. There was a ladder near the desk that looked like it leads up to a loft.

The man came back, handing them towels and blankets, which they greatly accepted except for Mickey. The man motioned for them to sit in front of the fireplace. Naomi sat down by the creature, which with closer inspection, looked like a white tiger with long whiskers that were a turquoise color. Tobias, Riku and Mickey sat on the sofa by the man. The man had on a blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"Thank you for letting us stay." said Mickey. The man smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Who are you?" Naomi asked, the man glanced at her and looked as if he had just forgotten something.

"Oh yes, please excuse me. My name is Mark."


	7. Questions Unanswered

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 7: Questions Unanswered

"Er, hi. I'm Naomi." She replied, smiling.

"Nice to meet you miss Naomi. And it is good to see you are all well." He stated politely.

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay." Mickey said, giving a rare smile.

"It was nothing, I was getting lonely up here. Sorry I couldn't have gotten you so you didn't have to make that awful trip up the mountain." Mark said, pushing his glasses up on his nose again. It seemed to be a habit of his.

"It's fine, probably for the better." Stated Mickey. "It reduced the chance of them following."

Naomi grumbled to her self-angerly as they continued their friendly conversation. Her patients were wearing thin. She wanted answers… Now.

"Mickey." Naomi said, trying to hide her frustration. Mickey looked to her; his face betrayed nothing.

"May I have a word, alone perhaps?" She said, gritting her teeth through the politeness. Mickey gave a curt nod to her surprise.

"You can use my room to talk if you like." Offered Mark, pointing to a green door to the left of the fireplace, unphased by Naomi's hostility. Naomi and Mickey got up and walked to it in silence. Riku and Tobias watched them leave silently.

Once they were inside, and the door safely shut, Naomi leaned against it. Her arms crossed. Mickey looked at the wall, looking quite unhappy about the current situation.

"What is going on?" Naomi asked as calmly as possible, Mickey matched her accusing gaze.

"I… Cannot say…" Mickey stopped in the middle of the sentence, as if trying to think of something to say.

"Why have you been ignoring me? What are you hiding?!" Naomi snapped irritably at Mickey. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's a lot harder to explain then you realize…"

"So you made it easier for yourself. 'Oh lets leave the stupid girl completely out of everything!' You think I'm gonna take this crap any more?!" Naomi shouted, louder then she intended. But she didn't care. She was tired, frustrated, and anger that had been building up for over a month was spilling out. She waved her arms in exaggerated waves as she spoke.

"No, It's not like that at all. I'm sorry, I really am. But I'm afraid I can't tell you anything…" replied Mickey, apprehensively. Naomi growled in frustration and started pacing in front of the door.

Mickey sighed, he hated doing this. But it had to be done. She couldn't know anything until the link was broken. Lucky them it had to be the most stubborn, defiant and wild girl he'd ever met. He hated seeing her in distress, being dragged around with no explanation.

Another worry was also on Mickey's mind. The fact that the unknowns found the wielder so quickly, even before she received her Keyblade. They must be getting help, from the one person they are tying most to avoid. And who knows how many others that they have discovered…

Naomi had stopped her pacing and glared at Mickey angerly. He seemed to be brooding about something. Perhaps he has changed his mind?

"Well? What do you have to say." Naomi growled.

Mickey looked back at Naomi. Her gaze was so fierce…

"I still can't… I'm sorry… you must understand it's for the best…" The king apologized. He really meant it too, and hoped that she would understand.

Wrong.

Anger flared within Naomi as she grabbed Mickey by the neck of his coat. She held him up eye level to her, forcing him to look back at her.

"How can I understand?! If what ever you're planning has to do with me, then you will tell me!" Naomi snarled, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. This rage burned uncontrollably. Unable to comprehend her feelings in any other way.

Mickey was startled by Naomi's actions. He looked back into her eyes, full of so many emotions. She didn't know what to do, and not knowing what was going on frustrated her beyond all reason. Something must really be bothering her, this shouldn't have provoked such a reaction. Or at least, Mickey didn't think so.

"Naomi!" Mickey spoke calmly, but firmly. Naomi blinked, the anger in her eyes left just as swiftly as it came. Realizing what she was doing, she put Mickey down promptly. Unable to look back at the king, she turned to the wall.

"I'm sorry I-… I didn't mean for that…" She said ashamedly. Mickey gave her a concerned look.

"I understand you frustration, but you need to understand…" He replied calmly.

"I know… I've just been… I've had a lot on my mind… And a lot of things are… unanswered." she replied softly, taking a deep breath and rubbing her temples.

"When the time comes, I will tell you everything. But not yet."

Naomi looked to Mickey, and gave a weak smile. He nodded in encouragement.

"So you can't tell me anything then. Can you."

"No…"

"Why. Is something wrong? …Is it me? My fault?" Naomi asked, sounding hurt. Mickey was again surprised.

"No… I just need you to trust me. It's for your own safety." The brunette looked back at Mickey.

Inside, she hated this. So helpless. She didn't want to be weak, the pathetic heroine of the story that had to be protected by everyone. She wanted to fight. She _needed_ to fight. Naomi felt so useless here, and she hated feeling like that. It was just like it was back on her world. Useless, insignificant, would never amount to anything. And now that fate has turned her way, she didn't want to miss her chance.

This brought more questions to mind, which didn't make her feel any better.

"Mickey… Why are we running?" Naomi asked, her sorrow seemingly forgotten and replaced with curiosity.

"Well, I guess telling you won't harm anything… We're running from the unknowns." He replied, sounding unsure about his decision to tell.

"The Gathering?" Naomi asked, Mickey looked at her with surprise.

"Is that what they are calling themselves?" Mickey asked, Naomi nodded. "How do you know this?" he continued.

"Well… It's… hard to explain. You see, there's this… Game."

"Game? What do you mean?"

"A Videogame."

"Ah, I've seen those before."

"Yes. And you see. There was a certain one. It was called… Kingdom Hearts." Mickey made a strange twitchy movement, apparently involuntary. Naomi could only guess why.

"Was it… Really that bad?" Naomi asked.

Mickey again was astonished with Naomi's knowledge, and had no idea what a Videogame had to do with any of this. But how did she know about Kingdom Hearts?

Just thinking about it made Mickey, the king, cringe. Forever, fighting. The cold, the pain, the darkness… Suffocating you. Taunting you, trying to force you to give up. He shivered at the thought.

"How did-"

"The Game." Naomi replied before he could finish, obviously expecting him to ask.

"That game, was called Kingdom Hearts. It told the Story of Sora..." Mickey looked away. Poor Sora, he still hasn't found out what has become of him… It made the king feel regret, that he couldn't do anymore for Sora.

Naomi tilted her head slightly, studying the king's expression. Although he tried to hide it, he was looking quite depressed. But it also made Naomi wonder, she hadn't asked anyone about Sora. She wondered what really happened.

"_What about Sora, didn't you ask him?"_

"_We don't know… what has become of him."_

"_Is he dead?"_

"_I do not know."_

What the dark Sora said… Not even the heartless knew what had happened to him. This worried her, especially lately. She'd been having strange dreams, and Sora was always in them. _Those dreams… was that really him? But if it was, did that mean that he was… dead? Or was his heart stolen?_ Naomi shook the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't stand the thought of Sora falling to the darkness. He wouldn't give up, fighting was apart of his very personality.

"What about Sora?" Naomi asked, the curiosity getting the better of her. Mickey continued to stare at the floor, but after a moment replied.

"I do not know."

"So no one knows then." Naomi replied, sighing.

"Have you asked Riku and Tobias?" Mickey asked. Naomi shook her head.

"No, I asked-" Naomi stopped in mid sentence. _Should I tell him that I asked the heartless? No, I can't. What if I'm the only one who knows that the heartless can talk? What if I'm the only one who can hear them?_ Naomi shivered inwardly, this prospect did not occur to her before. And it scared her. What if she was dark? No… How could that be?

"Anyway…" Naomi started again, changing the subject. "That game, told the story. Of Sora's point of view anyway. But it stopped when the door was closed." Naomi finished. Mickey stood motionless, deep in thought for a moment.

Naomi simply waited. She didn't feel angry anymore, thinking that he probably has a lot on his mind.

"Very well… Is that all?" Mickey asked suddenly, walking towards the door. Naomi merely nodded and opened the door.

She waited for him to leave it first. He nodded and proceeded out of the small bedroom and back into the living room where Riku, Tobias and Mark were in a deep conversation about something. They immediately looked up at them, their conversation stopped abruptly.


	8. The Apprentice

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 8: The Apprentice

Theme: Untitled Hidden Track by 3 Doors Down

Album: Away From the Sun

Naomi sat down next to the creature by the fire, Mickey sat back in his spot on the Sofa. Riku and Tobias looked to each other and shrugged.

"So, anyway. Is anyone hungry?" Mark asked, pushing his glasses back up again.

"Me!" replied Riku and Tobias in unison. Mark laughed.

"Very well, help yourselves." He replied motioning to the kitchen area. Tobias and Riku proceeded to raid the fridge, Naomi getting up to stand behind them for a turn at the fridge.

"You realize of course that was a bad idea." said Mickey.

"They act like they haven't had a decent meal in ages. What have you been doing Mickey?" Mark asked jokingly.

"That's how they always act around food." Mickey replied exasperatedly. Mark gave another laugh.

"You always are in company of the strangest people."

"Strange… Doesn't come close." Mickey replied dully.

"Hey, how do you know Mickey?" Naomi asked, kicking the fridge door closed, then biting into a green apple. Mark sighed and pushed up his glasses, as if he knew it was coming, but didn't really want to share.

"I first met Mickey when he came to this world, a while ago." He started.

"This is your home world then?" Naomi interrupted. Mark nodded.

"Yes. I worked in the castle with my teacher…" Mark hesitated, Naomi of course didn't notice. Riku had just found a bowl of candy and they were now bickering over it childishly. It had been forever since they had any real sweets.

"Teacher? Who, may I ask?" Tobias asked, pushing Naomi away from the candy bowl.

"My teacher was… Ansem."

Naomi almost fell over backwards, shocked at what she was hearing. Riku froze in place and Tobias just gawked stupidly. Mickey could tell that Mark was uncomfortable about the situation. Although Mickey had always known about this, he didn't want the information to be shared. But it was Mark's decision to do so or not in the end.

Naomi couldn't believe it. They were in the same house as a student of Ansem's! Why would Mickey bring them here? What is he planning?

Riku glared at Mark, as hatred burned inside him. Ansem… Just thinking of the name made him sick. Ansem was the one who pulled him into the darkness, possessed him to intern hurt the ones he cared for the most.

Mickey sighed; they are expressing the same reactions that he did not want.

"Listen, I know what your thinking-"

"No, I'll explain." Mark cut in suddenly, Mickey looked at mark and nodded that he understood.

"A long time ago, before any of this; this whole world was much different. The weather was almost always pleasantly warm, and the skies peaceful. The castle, Ansem's Keep as it was called, sat on a hilltop. At the bottom of the hill, was a village. The village of Alden. I…" He paused for a moment, pushing his glasses up onto his nose, looking around the room. To his displeasure, all eyes were concentrated on him. He looked to Mickey, who gave a nod of encouragement.

"I lived there, and one day Ansem took me in. I was young and so interested in the unknown. Ansem shared that interest; he was so kind back then… I had been Ansem's apprentice for about eight years, when it happened…"

"The heartless…" Naomi spoke suddenly, as if understanding something. Tobias and Riku looked to her with curiosity.

"Yes… Ansem, wanted to study these creatures. And started on a vast report. I was against the study, because it required taking peoples hearts… So he threw me to the heartless, saying that I didn't understand… Then Mickey saved me." Mark finished.

Naomi looked to Riku, his expression had softened. He must have realized Mark can be someone to trust, or give a chance at least.

"So, did Ansem know you survived?" Naomi asked, Mark shook his head.

"No."

"I wonder if he's-"

"That bastards dead." Riku growled, cutting Naomi off. "Sora killed him, he's dead."

Riku clenched and unclenched his fists, as he continued to mumble to himself. 'He's Dead, That bastard's dead. He'll never come back. He's dead…' Tobias put a hand on Riku's shoulder, but the troubled boy quickly moved away.

Naomi realized that her companions weren't all fine and dandy, as they lead her to believe. Riku was now having a breakdown, it must have been worse then she had expected. Just the mention of Ansem brought this on.

"Riku…" Naomi started, but didn't get to finish. Riku walked to the front door and wretched it open, slamming it closed behind him. Naomi cringed, it was her fault. She had to bring up the question rather then hold her tongue. _Good job, retard. Now Riku's freaking out. You couldn't shut up could you? _Naomi cursed.

_No,_ _it's not my fault! _Naomi replied to herself, but it didn't help. She couldn't help feeling responsible, and the only thing to quell her guilt is to do something about it.

She started to follow Riku when something pulled on her shirt. She turned to see it was Mickey.

"I wouldn't follow. He needs some time alone." He said.

"Well it's my fault…" She murmured, pausing. She moved to the couch, and sat watching the door. Mark cleared his throat at the awkward silence.

"Well then, it may be just me but it seems quite chilly in here." He moved to stoke up the fire in the hearth. It blazed pleasantly. Naomi stood, and went to the door. She did not hear and remarks, so she stepped outside.

Immediately she remembered how cold it was outside, and hugged herself. It was getting dark out and the snow was painted in various oranges from the setting sun. She immediately found his footprints and followed them around the house. She found him on the opposite side, standing near a large precipice. Naomi was glad he was on the side of the house most sheltered from the wind.

Riku was pacing back and forth, mumbling and shivering. Naomi felt another pang of guilt in her heart. This was all her fault, it always was.

"Riku…" Riku stopped and looked to her, his breath making icy clouds in front if him

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…" she continued, unable to look back at him.

"You don't know what it's like." Naomi looked back up at him; his back was now turned to her.

"You don't know what it's like, to be controlled. To fall into the darkness, it pressing all around you. You can't breathe, you can't see; you can't even think. And no matter how much you fight it, it's always there, always. You don't now what it's like!" Riku fell to his knees, clutching his head and shivering.

"You're right." Naomi replied slowly, slowly taking a step towards him.

"I do not know what it's like. But I don't fear it." Naomi continued, taking another step. Riku smashed his fists into the snow and looked back at Naomi.

"Of course you're not! You don't know what it's like!" he exclaimed.

"Riku! You can't be afraid of it!" Naomi exclaimed back. Riku stood up; summoning his Keyblade he pointed it at her. Naomi stayed where she was, trying to stay calm.

"Why can't I? Why does it matter to you how I feel!"

"You can't dwell on the past! How will you move forward and become stronger? How will you ever be able to defeat the darkness if you forever trap yourself within it!"

Riku lowered the Keyblade, to Naomi's relief. After a little while of silence, he looked to the ground, dismissing the Keyblade.

"How do you know…? How do you know we will be able to defeat it?" Riku asked slowly.

"I don't know. But we can't give up before the battle's started." Naomi replied simply, looking out at the surrounding mountains.

Riku looked back at her, wanting to truly see her. So slowly, he pushed up the blindfold alittle. He squinted painfully. Although it was dusk, it was painfully bright. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was surprised at what he saw. Even if his eyes were still mostly covered by the blindfold, he could make Naomi out much clearer then before. Her hair was golden brown with various highlights here and there. Her eyes emerald earth. She wore a red shirt and black baggy pants with a chain hanging on the left side. Riku couldn't help but smile alittle. Her likeness of Sora was astounding. The thought of Sora standing there was comforting.

Naomi stood with her arms crossed, hoping that she had talked some sense into Riku. Although she did lie- of course she was afraid if the darkness, but maybe not to the extent that Riku was. But that didn't matter, as long as she perked Riku up. Speaking of which, was doing something. After a moment she realized that he had pushed his blindfold up some. She gave the boy a curious look. He looked back at her with aqua colored eyes, but was squinting badly.

'W_hat is he doing?' _Naomi thought, shocked that Riku would suddenly pull a stunt like this. She studied his expression, and was surprised again when he gave a weak smile.

"Riku… You're… What are you doing?"

"I just needed to see something." Riku replied. Naomi merely looked back in confusion. Riku started walking back towards the front of the house when he hesitated.

"Thanks." He said before going around. Naomi watched him in silence. Whatever the case, she still completed her mission to comfort Riku. Or what ever she did.

A cold breeze blew, reminding her of the cold again. She ran after Riku back into the house. The last rays of the sun were finally fading from the mountain tops.


	9. Sora’s Visit

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 9: Sora's Visit

Theme: Who Knows by Avril Lavigne

Album: Under My Skin

The rest of the night, Riku seemed more like himself, but still kept mostly to himself. Naomi made sure not to bother him much. Rather she interested herself in other things. The brunette asked Mark what the tiger creature was; he replied that it was a Cocreol, a rare breed of tiger that has gone scarce in the area.

After eating a decent meal of hearty beef stew, they headed off to bed. It had been a very long day. Tobias called the sofa, so Naomi, Riku & Mickey had to sleep in the loft. When Naomi climbed up there, she realized that it was quite spacious and they would have plenty of room. Using some sleeping bags Mark lent them; they each found a spot and laid down for the night. Naomi found a spot next to the only window in the loft, a small round one. It gave her a wonderful view of the moon as well as enabling her to watch the snowfall. They were beautiful, fluffy flakes.

Naomi took off her shoes and placed them by her feet before getting into her sleeping bag. She put her hands behind her head, watching the moon disappear then reappear from the clouds. It wasn't long before her mind started to wander, but was abruptly brought back to the real world by the repeated poking of her shoulder. She turned to see Riku, leaning on his elbow.

"What, Riku?" Naomi asked sleepily trying to stifle a yawn.

"I…" He paused. "Never mind" He crawled back to his sleeping bag and flopped onto it, back facing her. Naomi stifled a yawn, not worried enough to inquire. Hazel gazed back out the window, which was frosted. It was a peaceful thought, being sheltered and warm from the bitter elements. Yet they were there, beautiful as ever. Eyelids drooped as thoughts faded away.

Falling…

Tumbling through the darkness…

No sense of direction of what's up or down…

Naomi grasped out into the emptiness, reaching for some hold to stop herself. But couldn't find anything. So she continued to fall. The darkness around her getting thicker, heavier. She couldn't breathe. It was so cold…

"Hey… Wake up. Naomi! Wake up!"

Naomi slowly opened her eyes. A boy with gravity defying spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes looked back at her, grinning.

"Welcome back." He replied happily. Naomi sat up and looked around. They were on a sparkling white sand beach. The water was crystal clear, with no color to it at all. The sky was a dark purplish blue. They were on an island, and in the center were ruins of a great building. All that's left is the flat floor as well as one wall that goes about twelve feet up on one side. It was made of a smooth grey stone speckled with some blue mineral. Naomi blinked, for she had been here before.

"Oh, hi again." Naomi replied, taking a deep breath. Even though it looked as if they were in the middle of the ocean, the water was completely still and the air didn't smell salty. The boy kneeling beside her got up, Naomi followed suite. He wore dark clothing, lined with bits of gold, red and blue. A short sleeved jacket finished off the attire, with white edges and a silver zipper.

"So how have you been, Sora?" Naomi asked, adjusting her jaw. She felt very detached for some reason, like he head was foggy. Sora sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Same as usual." He replied, his cheerful smile replaced with worry.

"What is it?" Naomi asked, Sora let his arms fall to his sides again, his expression unchanged.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked; Naomi nodded.

"I have with Tobias and Riku… What is it Sora?" Sora stood motionless for a moment, deep in thought. He then turned to Naomi.

"Listen, you really have to be careful now." He stated seriously, Naomi nodded.

"Yes, I have."

"No, I really mean it. There are two people that you will have to fight. The battles will be extremely difficult." Sora was now dead serious.

"Who are they?" Naomi asked.

"I can't tell. But even if I did, I only know who one is."

"Who?"

"I can't say. But you'll know him when you see him. He's the reason why…" Sora clutched his chest, looking away. Naomi nodded, clenching her fists.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he pays." She replied. Although she didn't know exactly what happened, the fact that someone hurt Sora… did not sit very well with her.

Sora looked back to her and smiled weakly, his hand still over his heart.

"What about the other person?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know anything, but I can feel their power. It's… I can't describe it."

"Don't worry Sora. I won't let you down." Naomi assured him.

"Listen, the first person you'll fight will be much stronger then when I first fought them. I will do all I can to help you in the battles, but there is only so much I can do."

"I know, but relax. I will go at them with all I've got." Naomi replied, smiling weakly. Sora returned the smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Sora stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. He held out his hand to give it to her. "This belongs to you." He said simply when Naomi accepted it. It was a Keyblade Keychain. It was completely silver with a pure silver feather at the end. Naomi examined it with awe.

"Thank you." Naomi breathed happily. Sora merely nodded. Naomi drew a finger across the feather. It was extremely detailed.

"Now, it's time for training." Sora said, Naomi sighed as she carefully put the charm in her pocket. She followed Sora up the beach alittle bit. He summoned the Keyblade and gave it to Naomi.

Naomi liked the Keyblade. It was warm in her hand and was a comforting presence. The blade almost glowed with power. It was only recently that Sora gave it to her for practice.

"Now, let's try your Strike Raid ability." Sora said, looking around for a target and finally spotting a large scraggily bush. "Hit that bush." He said, pointing to it.

Naomi raised the Keyblade back, while she imagined it in her mind. The Keyblade, a pulsing mass of pure power. She needed to connect herself with that power in order to command the Keyblade. So she imagined her self, reaching out and touching it. Once it hit her fingers, it stuck. The substance was sticky and had a warm golden glow. It spread over her hand, the power flowed through her. Opening her eyes, she held on to that link as she threw the Keyblade. It flew right at its target. The scraggily plant didn't have a chance as the Keyblade sliced it cleanly in half. And like a boomerang the Keyblade curved and returned back to Naomi. She caught it but lost her balance; she had underestimated its speed. She let go of the link and sighed. Although it wasn't much, felt as if she ran up a flight of stairs. Not tired but, it was just something you could feel.

"Well that's a vast improvement from last time." Sora complemented, referring to the last time when she threw the Keyblade but it didn't come back.

"That's for sure." Naomi replied, resting her weight alittle onto the Keyblade. "So what's next?"

"Well, let's try your magic. Try a healing spell." Sora suggested.

Naomi held up the blade, and closed her eyes. She imagined her magic in solid form. It was another glowing mass, which seemed to fight imaginary bonds so that it could flow naturally. It had a cool, aqua glow. Now, she had to put some of that power into her Keyblade. So she imagined herself, reaching a hand to it and stretching the substance to the blade. But it refused to do so; bouncing away. Naomi tried again to manipulate it, but it still didn't cooperate. She opened her eyes after a moment, and put the Keyblade back down. Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Still can't get it to work?" He asked. Naomi sighed.

"No."

"I really want you to learn cure spells. They will come in handy, especially in the future battles."

"I _know_! But it's just." Naomi struck the ground in frustration. "It refuses!"

"We still have time to work on it, so I'm not too worried. You learn quickly." Sora said. Naomi shrugged, but froze. She couldn't breathe, her body trembling. Naomi's knees gave way and she fell, clutching at her chest. She didn't notice Sora taking the Keyblade back from her hand and standing before her.

"I must have lost track of time. I've got to send you back, remember what I said!" Sora exclaimed before stabbing the ground before Naomi, creating a white light around her.

"I'll see you again!" Sora exclaimed, his voice echoed and far away.

She was now falling again, the cold intensifying. She didn't know how long she could stay like this, until finally it was gone. She took in a deep breath, which created a sharp pain in her chest.

Naomi immediately woke up. The pain was still there, as she gasped for more air. But she didn't have the energy to do more. A dull grey light came from the window, indicating morning. But Naomi didn't care; she was so tired. And as quickly as she had woken up she slipped back into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Uninvited Guest

Naomi's Tale

Naomi's Tale

Part 1: Dance on a Sharpened Blade

Chapter 10: Uninvited Guest

Theme: Pride by Saliva

Album: Back into Your System/Clean

Riku and Tobias sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Mickey had disappeared mysteriously; which wasn't unusual, and Mark had his nose in a book. Tobias was peeling an orange, while Riku sat strumming his fingers on the table. They were once again, left behind to baby sit Naomi.

Blindfolded boy interlocked his fingers, face haloed by silver. It was longer then ever, and probably needed to be cut. But they never had time for such matters, really. Tobias freed one of the sections of orange, and ate it. Emerald gaze glanced upwards towards the entrance of the loft. It was midday and Naomi was still sleeping. Her habit of sleeping in was becoming more common- surely a teenage girl didn't need that much sleep. Tobias mused, picking off more of the orange's peel.

The two of them sat in silence, despite random murmurs from Mark at his desk. The man always did manage to keep himself busy. A couple hours passed; Riku sprawled across the couch napping while Tobias meditated.

"Riku." He said suddenly, without opening his eyes. Riku grunted, sitting up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Someone's coming."

Together they waited, Riku's gaze at the door. Mark too, put down his book and wondered. He really didn't have enough room for any others to stay at his house. But he would accommodate if need be. The man's brow twitched as he thought about it.

There it was; a weak rapping at the door. Riku stood, and went to the door. Mark merely watched. This was dangerous country, so it was better that someone much more skilled in defending themselves answer the door.

He opened it, looking around. Tobias stood, as if on cue. For Riku spotted the source of the knocking. Lying on the ground in front of the door was a boy. Riku took him to be unconscious until the boy pushed himself up on one arm and looked up at them weakly.

"Can… You… Help… Me?" The boy breathed weakly before collapsing again, body shuddering. With Tobias's help, they set him on the sofa. Mark silently fetched some blankets from the cupboard built into the wall.

The boy was dressed in dark clothing of maroon and black, bordered with red and gold. Sandy hair fell over a pale face. Riku shifted uneasily. Everything about this kid said 'bad news' to him. Like a bad vibe. The blindfolded boy did not voice his concerns, instead looking to Tobias. He was stoking up the fire while Mark bundled up the boy, muttering to himself. He then busied himself making a fresh batch of tea. The boy clutched the blankets tightly around him, trying to get warm.

"Who are you?" Riku asked warily. The boy didn't reply, he had fallen unconscious. Tobias now watched the boy in silence.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Riku asked, studying the boy.

"You get a bad vibe as well?" Tobias asked, Riku nodded. "Hmmm… We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Tobias and Riku sat at the table, both watching the boy carefully. But he has yet to stir. Mark had his nose back in his book at his desk. Riku strummed his fingers on the table uneasily. Neither truly trusted this stranger and both nearly jumped out of their chairs hearing the boy groan. The boy sat up stiffly, pushing off some of the blankets. Mark realized his guest was awake and got the tea that he had been keeping warm on the stove. He gave it to the boy, mentioning that it was quite hot before returning to his book. Tobias and Riku stood in front of the boy, who took a sip out of his tea. After realizing Riku and Tobias were standing there, the boy swallowed.

"Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't find this place… I can't thank you enough for your kindness." The boy said gratefully, bowing his head before taking another sip of the tea.

"How did you get up here?" Tobias asked.

"My world… It was attacked by these creatures… They destroyed it, and everything was black… Then I woke up in these mountains. I have been wandering for hours…" The boy gazed into the fire sadly. Riku scratched the back of his head, this boy seemed innocent enough, but still… Face was kinked into a frown; he wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

Naomi opened her eyes, finding herself looking at a pale orange sky. Immediately she sat up. _How long have I been asleep? Why didn't they wake me up?_ Naomi thought as she got out of the sleeping bag. She threw on her shoes and made her way to the ladder. She slid down and turned to find herself face to face with a visitor. Hazel and hazel met each other, and stared.

"Umm… Hello." The boy said kindly. Naomi frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly. Hazel blinked, as a free hand brushed away some sandy locks.

"My name is Eros." The boy replied simply; before sipping deeply from his cup of tea. Eros finished, looking at her expectantly. "And you?"

"Naomi." The brunette replied, biting her tongue. Tobias and Riku looked at each other, puzzled. Naomi got his name out of him faster then they ever did. Naomi watched him in silence, before leaving for the kitchen.

"Mind?" She asked Mark. He waved a hand. "Feel free." He said simply. Naomi snatched a pear- and wondered how Mark always had fresh fruit here. She bit into it as she grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. Naomi sat it right in front of the boy, sitting on it backwards so she could face him. She rested her chin on an arm across the chair's back, head bobbing as she chewed on the pear. Riku and Tobias watched her curiously.

"He's still not completely well, Naomi." Mark commented. "Don't bother him too much." Naomi's gaze returned to Eros, who continued to sip his tea.

"Naomi?" Tobias asked. The girl looked to him, brow furrowed.

"Where did you find this kid?" She asked, jerking a thumb at him. Eros sad nothing, occupying himself with his tea. Riku was the one to speak, frowning.

"He came to our doorstep… Literally." Naomi's gaze returned to the mysterious boy, expression clouded in thought.

"I think I'm going to bed." Mark said suddenly, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. With his book he walked into his room, the tiger following behind him, and shut the door. Tobias and Riku both shrugged and went back to the table to play cards.

The pear was finished, core tossed into the hearth behind her. Naomi crossed her arms atop the chair, resting her head on it. She wasn't tired, she was just musing. There was something tugging on the back of her mind. Something she was suppose to remember- but she couldn't think of what. It was like- bad deja vu. The prospect of some strange boy arriving on the doorstep seemed exciting, although Naomi didn't really know what to say to him. Instead she said nothing at all, just enjoying his company. He looked about her age, after all.

Brunette closed her eyes, and a face came forward from her memory. It was one of her dear friends. Zeke. Tall, dark hair, striking blue eyes… Naomi shifted uncomfortably, opening her eyes again. Thinking about him just now had created an odd feeling in her chest. A very… lonely feeling.

Naomi took a deep breath, trying to forget about it. Eros was now laying on the couch, bundled up under the blankets. He looked as if he was sleeping very soundly. She looked out one of the windows. There was no snow tonight, just a sky full of stars.

After a couple of hours, Riku and Tobias went to bed. Tobias now having to sleep in the loft. Naomi sat, eyes drooping. She had slept all day but- she felt sleepy just out of boredom. So the brunette rested her head on her arms and dozed. A nap would make the morning come faster…

"Get up."

Hazel blinked groggily- to find a blade pointed at her neck. And not just any blade.

"…You!?" Naomi hissed, swallowing hard. She was wide awake now- a rather devilish Keyblade pointed at her. It was black, and had many sharp points. It was then that something dawned upon her. Like a voice whispering in her ear. Slowly she stood, a hand venturing to the hilt of Tobias's sword. The boy's sienna gaze glowed in the dying fire's light. Naomi's gaze narrowed.

"Tich. All I have to do is scream to wake everyone up." Naomi stated quietly, eyes never leaving him. Eros cocked his head to the side, sandy blond parting to reveal a smirk.

"Is that it then? Scream like a helpless little girl for people to run and save you?" He sneered. "They will only die faster." Brunette gritted her teeth as his words struck a cord of her pride. Expression wrinkled back into a snarl, blade drawn in a blink of an eye. They stood, blades pointed at each other's throat.

"You will meet your end either way." Naomi growled. The boy smiled smugly, his free hand gesturing to the door.

"Perhaps we should take this outside. No need to wake the soon to be dead."


End file.
